Little Gold Stars
by insaneantics21
Summary: The Fabray-Berry twins enter the world. *Puppy-verse #8*


Part of the Puppy-verse. Preceded by:  
Puppy | My Girl(s) | Perfection | Decisions | Baby Love 1 & 2 | Slushies: The Next Generation

* * *

**--April 2020--**  
The first time Rachel saw her twin girls it was like no feeling she'd ever experienced. She loved Allie and she had been with Quinn in the delivery room and had seen the girl being born but Allie wasn't hers. Allie would eventually become a daughter to her and the young blonde did call her "Mom" but when she was born she wasn't Rachel's and that's what made this day in the delivery room so special.

The birth was scheduled, one of the twins was breech and so doing a natural birth wasn't an option. Rachel's dads came to New York the week before the Caesarean to help out. Rachel let her understudy take over at the same time and even though she told Quinn she wanted to take a month off to help, the blonde refused. They worked out that after they established a routine that Rachel would do four shows a week and her understudy could take the rest.

Rachel sat in the operating room gripping onto Quinn's hand and smiling down at the blonde. She pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead and then to her lips.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you, too."

"Ready to go, ladies?" the doctor asked.

"Let's do it!" Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel nodded and squeezed Quinn's hand. She kept her eyes locked with the blonde's. A few minutes passed and Rachel was biting her lower lip nervously.

"You okay?" the brunette asked.

"Feelin' good."

When they heard the first cry Rachel's eyes lit up and one of the nurses pushed down the curtain that was blocking their sight. The doctor held the baby up and she kept crying and Rachel had to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Baby one, time of birth ten fifty-seven," the nurse said.

The second cry was just as sweet and Rachel had to keep wiping away her tears and now Quinn's as well when they saw their second daughter.

"Baby two, time of birth ten fifty-nine," the same nurse said again. "Congratulations you two. They're both beautiful."

"Of course they are," Rachel said. She gripped onto Quinn's hand again and the blonde smiled. She pressed another kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"Wish I could have done this with Allie," Quinn said. "I don't feel a damn thing."

"That makes two of us. I still maintain that you broke a few bones in my hand even if the doctor says you didn't."

Two nurses approached the women with the two clean babies and Rachel grinned. She wanted to cry again but she held back her tears. Both of the girls already had quite a bit of hair and Rachel could do nothing but smile when she swept her fingers through the dark locks.

"They're perfect," Quinn whispered.

Rachel nodded.

"While they finish up in here we'll take them to the nursery and meet you back in your room, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn nodded and the nurses left the operating room. Rachel turned her attention back to the smiling blonde.

"They're yours," Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head and leaned down to touch her forehead to Quinn's. "No my love, they're _ours_."

Quinn nodded and Rachel kissed her.

Once back in Quinn's room two nurses wheeled in the two bassinets with the babies. Rachel picked up one and handed her to Quinn and then picked up the other. She sat down on the bed next to the blonde and they cooed over their daughters.

"Okay, we've got to figure out a way to tell them apart," Rachel said.

"This one has a freckle right here," Quinn said, touching her finger to the spot by the baby's right eyebrow.

"Which name goes to which?"

"Olivia Taylor," Quinn said, looking down at the infant in her arms. The infant let out a grunt and a sigh and Quinn smiled. "I think she approves."

"And Isabelle Rose," Rachel said, pressing a kiss to the forehead of the newborn in her arms. She looked back up to Quinn with a smile and kissed her. "Let's just hope Olivia keeps the freckle otherwise we are going to be so clueless."

"We'll figure out something."

There was a knock at the door and Rachel's Daddy poked his head in.

"You girls up for some visitors?" he asked softly. "You have a very impatient big sister waiting out here and with as much like Rachel as she is, she's going to come in here whether you're ready or not."

"Come on in, Daddy."

The man nodded and opened the door. Allie stepped inside with a huge smile on her face and she cautiously approached her mothers and new sisters.

"Meet your sisters, sweetie," Quinn said with a smile. "Olivia and Isabelle."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"This one's Olivia, see the little freckle by her eyebrow?"

Allie nodded. Rachel's dads stood on the other side of the bed and each kissed Quinn's forehead.

"They're beautiful, honey," Rachel's Dad said. "They look just like Rachel did when she was born, it's amazing."

Olivia opened her eyes and blinked a little bit, all of the adults cooed. Isabelle wiggled and grunted a few times but stayed asleep.

Brittany and Santana came in later that evening while Rachel's dads took Allie out for dinner and Brittany squealed when Isabelle opened her eyes and cooed. Santana was stand offish until Quinn demanded she hold one of them so the Latina obliged and dropped to a chair. Rachel handed her Olivia and Santana let a small smile slip across her face.

"What do you think, S?" Rachel asked. "You're doing good with Duck, is there a baby in your guys' future?"

Brittany looked up from Isabelle and smiled. "I want one."

"No," Santana said. "We're good with the dog for now. I just now got her to stop chewing things; I don't need something else to start doing the same."

Brittany pouted and Rachel patted her shoulder. "She'll come around," Rachel whispered to the blonde. "We'll make sure you guys get lots of babysitting time."

Brittany smiled again and nodded.

Rachel's dads brought Allie back and when it was all quiet Rachel sat her down in the rocking chair and put a pillow under her arm and covered her with a blanket. Rachel's Daddy carefully settled Isabelle in her big sister's arms and Allie giggled.

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever," Allie said to the infant. She turned her attention back to Rachel. "When are they coming home?"

"In a few days, sweetie. Momma has to recover from the surgery. I'll be staying here at the hospital with her and you'll be with Grandpa and Pop, okay? They'll bring you back tomorrow."

Allie nodded and kissed her sister's forehead.

Rachel and Quinn quickly fell into a routine while at the hospital while Quinn recovered. Quinn fed one twin, Rachel held the other. Quinn fed the other, Rachel burped the first. They were grateful that the twins fell into this routine as well. Isabelle always got hungry first and Olivia gave plenty of time for Isabelle to be nursed before she started fussing.

Allie was angry when Monday morning came along and Rachel and Quinn told her she had to go to school, the same with Tuesday. What they didn't tell her was that she'd have her mothers and baby sisters home when Rachel's dads picked her up from school Tuesday afternoon. Rachel helped Quinn to their bedroom and her dads followed, each with a car seat. The pair settled into their bed, a twin in each of their arms, while Rachel's dads went out shopping and to pick Allie up from school.

"This is amazing," Rachel whispered while all was quiet.

Isabelle opened her eyes and looked around for a few moments before closing them again. Quinn smiled and swept her fingertips over the infant's head.

"I think she recognizes your voice," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss Quinn's cheek.

Quinn and Rachel both looked towards the bedroom door when they heard the front door slam shut.

"What's the surprise?!" they heard Allie squeal.

"Go upstairs," Rachel's Dad said. "To your moms' room."

Allie gasped.

"Brace yourself," Rachel said.

There was a thunder on the staircase and then Allie appeared in the bedroom door and jumped up and down a few times. She hopped up onto the bed and nestled herself between Rachel and Quinn and admired her little sisters.

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow, right? I have to stay here and help you," Allie said with a hopeful smile.

"Sorry baby girl," Quinn said.

"You have to go," Rachel said. "You have to tell all your classmates how awesome it is to finally have your baby sisters at home."

Allie furrowed her eyebrows and stuck out her lower lip. "But…"

"Allie," Quinn said sternly, "you can't miss school. You've had perfect attendance all year long, do you really want to ruin that?"

The young blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess not," she mumbled.

Rachel leaned over and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Awww!" Rachel's Dad cooed from the doorway. "This is just picture perfect!" He hopped around with Rachel's camera and snapped pictures of the five girls.

After dinner they all settled in the living room, Rachel with Olivia and Quinn with Isabelle and Allie in between them. Rachel's dads decided to take a walk and Dorothy was curled up in the corner just watching closely. Quinn leaned over Allie to kiss Rachel and the ten-year-old groaned. Olivia grunted and Isabelle cooed.

"All my little gold stars," Rachel said with a smile, nudging Allie. Allie beamed and Rachel sighed and enjoyed the peace a few minutes longer before Isabelle started fussing for her dinner.


End file.
